Kep ai klin
by TsubakiM
Summary: Toujours aussi frustrée de la mort de Lexa après 2 ans, j'ai voulu écrire une nouvelle fic. Et si Lexa n'était pas réellement morte, et si pour cette fois c'était à Clarke de sauver et protéger la commandante? PS: Rating T pour le moment mais il peut y avoir des moments en M PPS: Désolée pour ce résumé
1. Chapter 1

J'étais là, devant eux le cœur meurtrie mais la tête haute, je me devais d'être le leader qu'ils attendaient, pour eux, pour elle. Après sa disparition j'étais devenu impitoyable avec mon peuple, je n'arrivais plus à faire face.  
Elle me manquait, à chaque minute, chaque seconde, ce manque était accroché à mon cœur. La souffrance n'était plus mentale mais physique, je n'arrivais plus à respirer normalement chaque respiration en était une de trop.  
Mais je devais continuer en sa mémoire, car dorénavant j'étais Klark Kom Skaikru, Heda des 13 clans.

- **Peuple des 13 clans, Alie est tombée, la paix peut enfin être reine. Le dessein de Lexa Kom Trikru prend afin forme, et nous honorerons sa mémoire en mettant tout en œuvre pour perpétuer ce qu'elle avait commencé durant son vivant. Son esprit m'a certes choisi mais elle est et demeurera toujours la seule et véritable Heda de cette génération. Aujourd'hui nous n'avons plus besoin de nous battre, alors mes amis il est temps pour vous d'apprendre à réellement vivre.**

\- **Longue vie à Wanheda.**

Après ce discours, tous repartirent à leur occupation et moi je retournai dans ma chambre, ou plutôt dans sa chambre. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à la quitter, son odeur était encore imprégnée dans les draps, elle flottait dans l'air comme un souvenir oublié.  
Je me glissai dans les couvertures, puis me mis à pleurer mon amour perdu, la seule femme que je ne pourrais aimer.

PDV omniscient :

Après de longueur heure à laisser parler sa peine, Clarke réussit finalement à s'endormir. Mais au bout de seulement quelques heures son sommeil commença à s'agiter.

 **- _Fig ai au Klark fig ai au, Kep ai Klin_**

 **\- Lexa, où es-tu…**

 **\- Retrouve-moi mon amour j'ai si mal, dit une voix**

 **\- LEXA !** hurla Clarke en se réveillant

Clarke sauta de son lit en essuyant les dernières larmes de ses joues, puis s'avança vers son balcon afin d'observer la ville. Un mouvement attira son attention.

- **Qu'est ce que se traitre est en train de comploter ?** chuchota rageusement Clarke

Elle se dirigea vers sa porte afin de faire appeler Indra.

 **\- Sha Wanheda, vous m'avez appelé ?** demanda respectueusement Indra

 **\- Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Clarke, Indra…**

 **\- Bien**

 **\- J'ai remarqué un comportement suspect chez Titus, j'aimerai que tu le suives discrètement et que tu me fasses un rapport détaillé chaque jour.**

 **\- Sha. Des raisons particulières pour me montrer prudente Clarke ?**

 **\- Tu me prendrais pour une folle si je t'en parlais.**

 **\- J'ai connu deux grands Heda avant toi alors ne t'inquiète pas.**

 **\- Je crois que Lexa n'est pas morte ..**

 **\- Je pense que ton chagrin parle pour toi, souffla Indra**

 **\- C'est ce que je pensais aussi, mais ça fait plusieurs nuits que je rêve de Lexa, elle me demande de la sauver. Et la Titus qui a un comportement plus que discutable…**

 **\- Je vais mener mon enquête, mais s'il s'avère que tu as tords il faudra que tu la laisse partir Clarke. Les morts sont morts, il faut vivre pour les vivants.**

 **\- Je le sais bien.**

Les heures passèrent sans réel problème, jusqu'au soir où Indra vint lui rapporter ses informations.

 **\- Wanheda,** dit respectueusement Indra.

 **\- Parle vrai Indra,** répondit Clarke

 **\- Vous aviez raison, j'ai suivi Titus comme vous me l'aviez demandé jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre dans une maison. Je pourrais vous y emmener.**

 **\- Mochof Indra pour ton travail, nous irons demain à l'aube voir ce qu'il en retourne. J'ai promis à Madi de passer la soirée avec elle pour lui apprendre le dessin, pour une fois qu'elle ne me demande pas d'apprendre à se battre je ne vais pas aller contre son souhait,** rigola doucement Clarke.

 **\- Vous savez qu'il va bien falloir qu'elle commence son entrainement…**

 **\- Je le sais, en parlant de cela est ce que tu accepterais de l'entrainement personnellement ?**

 **\- Ce serait un honneur.**

 **\- Mochof Indra, tu es la seule en qui j'ai suffisamment confiance pour cette tâche. Tu seras secondée par Octavia qui elle aussi a accepté d'entrainer Madi.**

 **\- Très bien, vous voulez que je commence son entrainement quand ?**

 **\- Dans 3 jours, le temps de voir ce qu'il se passe avec Titus et de réagir si besoin.**

 **\- D'accord Wanheda.**

* * *

 **Salutation!**

 **Je suis de retour avec une nouvelle fic Clexa (pour changer), j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire!  
N'hésitez pas à me mettre des reviews ça fait toujours plaisir**

 **XOXO**

 **PS: Désolée pour les fautes :/**


	2. Chapitre 2: Je te protègerai toujours

Le combat contre Allie avait fait un nombre incalculable de mort et de blessés. Après son retour de la cité des Lumières, bien que chamboulée par la perte de la femme qu'elle aimait, elle décida de partir dans les rues pour aider son peuple.  
Une fois dans les rues le spectacle fût encore plus horrible que ce qu'elle s'était imaginée, des centaines de morts étaient à déplorer. Avec l'aide des guerriers, ils rassemblèrent tous les défunts afin de procéder à la cérémonie.

 **\- Mes amis, aujourd'hui des hommes, des femmes et des enfants sont tombés. A nous d'honorer leurs esprits afin qu'ils retrouvent leurs ancêtres. La mort n'est pas la fin, mais la vie ici doit continuer. Nous reconstruirons Polis pour lui rendre sa gloire passée. Nous suivrons les traces laissées par Lexa Kom Trikru, pour aller vers une paix durable,** déclama Clarke d'une voix forte

Les personnes présentent sur les lieux la regardèrent avant de s'agenouiller devant elle.

 **\- LONGUE VIE A NOTRE HEDA** , cria un des guerriers, suivis rapidement par toutes les personnes présente  
 **\- Je ne suis pas votre Heda,** Lexa l'était, je ne pourrais la remplacer.

Indra se releva pour se rapprocher de Clarke.

 **\- Nous ne te demandons pas de la remplacer jeune Skaikru, nous te demandons de l'honorer en perpétuent son dessein en devenant notre nouvelle Heda. Tu es la seule qui le peut, la seule qui a suffisamment de pouvoir rassembler les peuples.**

Tous les guerriers se relevèrent avant que Titus ne s'approche pour s'incliner devant Clarke.

 **\- Reste loin de moi, si tu es en vie c'est uniquement car Lexa t'aimait comme un père,** souffla hargneusement Clarke  
 **\- Je ne vous décevrai pas Heda.**

Après cet évènement Clarke dévient officiellement la nouvelle Heda. Après cette altercation qui la propulsa au rang de Heda, Clarke continua d'arpenter la ville pour aider les personnes blessées et recenser les morts afin de les honorer.  
Après des heures de recherche, elle arriva afin a la limite de la ville. En faisant le tour elle entendit des pleurs. Alarmée par ces cris d'enfant Clarke courut vers ceux-ci, ils provenaient d'une maison en ruine. En rentrant elle trouva une petite fille d'environs 2 ans et demi cachée sous un bureau, sa mère étendue à ses coté.

 **\- De l'aide ! ordonna Clarke,** avant que trois hommes pénétrèrent dans la maison  
 **\- Sha Wanheda,** dit un des hommes  
 **\- Transportez la mère, préparez la pour le rituel.  
\- Et l'enfant ?** Demanda un autre garde  
 **\- Je m'en occupe de vous en faite pas.**

Après cet échange Clarke s'avança jusqu'à l'enfant avant de se mettre à son niveau.

 **\- Bonjour jeune fille comment tu t'appelles ?** demanda Clarke d'une voix douce  
 **\- I laik Madi,** répondit entre deux sanglots la petite fille  
 **\- I laik Klark com Skaikru, I laik Wanheda** , répondit Clarke en tendant la main à la petite fille.

Madi prit finalement la main de Clarke après de longues minutes d'hésitation, Wanheda attira la fillette dans ses bras pour la porter jusqu'à la sortie. Dès qu'elle fut sorti des gardes voulurent récupérer la petite des bras de Clarke, déclenchant les pleurs de celle-ci.

 **\- Il me semble vous avoir dit que je m'occupais de cette enfant !** Dit Clarke d'une voix forte

Après cela Clarke repartit vers sa chambre toujours la petite dans ses bras, elle la doucha avant de la mettre dans son lit. Une fois sur que la petite soit bien endormi elle repartit pour rendre hommage aux victimes.

A partir de ce jour, Clarke jura de protéger cette enfant au péril de sa vie.  
Aujourd'hui, elle était devenue mère, Madi était dorénavant sa fille à ses yeux et aux yeux de tous, elle était traitée comme la fille de la commandante de la mort c'est-à-dire avec respect même si elle recevait l'apprentissage dédié au nightblida.  
Clarke avait mis plusieurs semaines à rassurer la petite, à l'aider à se sentir en sécurité. Chaque nuit Madi se réveillait en pleurant à cause d'un cauchemar, elle se levait de son lit et accourait dans celui de Clarke. Le plus souvent la jeune femme l'attendait au balcon ou elle dessinait, puis quand la petite arrivait dans sa chambre Clarke laissait tout tomber pour prendre la petite dans ses bras, la berçant doucement en lui racontant l'histoire de Leksa kom Trikru. L'enfant se rendormait alors blottit dans les bras de sa maman jusqu'au lendemain matin.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà le nouveau chapitre!**_  
 _ **Je suis très heureuse que cette fic vous plaise et j'espère que la suite vous a plu.**_

 _ **J'ai oublié de vous dire que les chapitres seront publiés normalement une fois par semaine je ne sais pas encore quel jour.**_  
 _ **N'oubliez pas de me laissez vos avis en review**_

 _ **XOXO**_


	3. Chapitre 3: Reviens moi

Clarke était en train de laver sa fille quand des coups répétés à la porte se firent entendre

 **\- Heda,** appela fortement une voix à travers la porte

 **\- Entre Indra** , dit Clarke

 **\- Désolée de vous déranger Wanheda, mais Titus vient de retourner dans son abri c'est le bon moment pour aller voir ce qu'il fait.  
**

 **\- Sha, je m'habille rapidement, emmène Madi à l'enseignement on se rejoint en bas de la tour.  
**

 **\- Très bien,** dit Indra en prenant la main de la petite fille.

Indra et Madi quittèrent la chambre, non sans une dernière étreinte de la part de Madi pour sa mère. Une fois la petite partit Clarke se dépêcha de s'habiller en n'oubliant pas de mettre son armure et le couteau de Lexa au niveau de sa cuisse. Une fois prête elle claqua la porte de sa chambre pour dévaler les escaliers afin de rejoindre Indra.

 **\- Wanheda,** l'interpela Indra

 **\- Sha ?  
**

 **\- J'ai fait partir des gardes dont Ryder en éclaireur pour empêcher Titus de sortir.  
**

 **\- Tu as bien fait, partons.**

Les deux femmes partirent rapidement à travers les rues, elles marchèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes avant d'arriver enfin devant une porte en bois. Devant cette porte cinq gardes attendaient leurs ordres.

 **\- Il est toujours dedans ?** demanda Clarke

 **\- Sha Wanheda,** informa Ryder

 **\- Bien, ouvre-moi cette porte,** ordonna Wanheda

Juste après que l'ordre ait été donné, deux gardes enfoncèrent la porte surpris Titus lâcha ce qu'il avait en main et tenta de cacher quelques choses derrière un drap. Clarke contrairement à ses gardes compris rapidement ce qu'il se passait et ordonna l'arrestation du Fleimkappa avant de se précipiter derrière le drap.  
Le cœur de la commandante s'arrêta de battre une demie seconde en reconnaissant la personne étendue sur le lit qui avait soigneusement été dissimulé. Puis elle se précipita vers le lit, que ne fut pas sa surprise de sentir battre le cœur de la femme qu'elle croyait morte.  
Clarke prit rapidement la jeune femme dans ses bras, refusant que quiconque ne la touche puis elle courut jusqu'à la tour après avoir ordonné que Titus soit emprisonné sans eau jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide quoi faire de lui. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans sa chambre elle déposa doucement la brune puis elle demanda que sa mère soit appelée en urgence.

Quelques minutes après Abby entra en trombe dans la chambre, lorsqu'elle reconnut la femme étendue sur le lit de sa fille elle ne se posa pas énormément de question avant de limite se jeter sur l'ancienne Heda pour l'ausculter. La mère de Clarke posa une perfusion avant de débuter une dialyse afin de nettoyer le sang noir de la femme endormit de toute infection, elle s'occupa de la plaie qui avait été mal soigné puis elle se tourna enfin vers sa fille.

 **\- Alors ?** demanda Clarke

 **\- Elle va bien, enfin elle est quasi sauvée mais elle est dans le coma je ne sais pas comment elle a fait pour survivre, mais la femme que tu aimes est une battante.**

 **\- Elle peut se réveiller ?**

 **\- Oui avec les soins que je viens de lui faire et les propriétés de son sang, je n'en doute pas,** déclara le médecin

 **\- Merci maman,** souffla Clarke dans un sanglot à peine retenu

 **\- Maintenant dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé ? Clarke elle devrait être morte !**

 **\- Je sais, je pense qu'elle a du tomber dans le coma après avoir perdu autant de sang et Titus s'en ai rendu compte enfin j'en sais rien. Pour être franche je m'en fiche, elle est vivante c'est tout ce qu'il compte pour moi.**

Après avoir contrôlé une dernière fois les constantes de sa patiente Abby quitta la pièce laissant Clarke qui regardait désespérément le cœur de Lexa battre. Après de longues minutes Clarke s'approcha du lit pour prendre la main de la brune dans la sienne puis elle se pencha au- dessus de celle-ci pour l'embrasser doucement avant de lui dire à l'oreille « Tu m'as dit que tu serais toujours avec moi quand on a détruit Alie, puis tu m'as demandé de te retrouver et je l'ai fait alors maintenant mon amour reviens moi enfin ».

Les jours passaient lentement pour Clarke, bientôt dix jours qu'elle avait découvert que Lexa n'était pas morte et elle commençait doucement à perdre espoir dans le réveil de sa douce. Ne voulant pas faire espérer son peuple elle avait décidé de ne rien révéler, le laissant ainsi dans l'ignorance la plus totale.

Les jours continuaient à défiler doucement, un soir alors que Clarke était allongée sur son lit afin d'observer Lexa, une petite tête brune se faufila dans sa chambre. Après un léger rire Clarke se leva pour intercepter sa fille avant qu'elle ne saute sur le lit.

 **\- Pourquoi tu ne dors pas encore Madi ? demanda Clarke**

 **\- J'ai fait un cauchemar,** dit la petite fille de sa voix endormie

 **\- Ce n'est pas beau les mensonges tu sais ? Tu voulais dormir avec moi ?**

 **\- Comment tu sais que c'est pas vrai ?**

 **\- Je sais tout,** souffla Clarke en embrassant le nez de l'enfant

 **\- Je peux dormir avec toi quand même ?**

 **\- Bien sûr, en resserrant sa prise sur sa fille**

 **\- Maman ?**

 **\- Oui ma puce ?**

 **\- Pourquoi la madame elle nous regarde bizarre ?** demanda Madi

 **\- Qu'est ce que,** souffla Clarke en se retournant rapidement et rencontrant les yeux verts de sa brune. **Madi ? Tu peux me rendre un service ma puce ?** demanda Clarke en retenant en sanglot

 **\- Oui maman ?**

 **\- Va chercher mamie Abby s'il te plait,** demanda Clarke en déposant la petite

Telle une fusée la petite partit en courant, faisant claquer violemment la porte. Clarke se retourna une nouvelle fois vers la brune qui la regardait en souriant.

\- Viens, dit la brune en lui tendant doucement la main

Clarke se rapprocha alors du lit, jusqu'à prendre la main tendue de Lexa. Lorsque Lexa sentit la main de Clarke dans la sienne elle la tira doucement à elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, elle la serrait fortement contre elle essayant de calmer les sanglots qui avaient pris possession de la jeune maman.

 **\- Merci de m'avoir retrouvé, je savais que tu ne me laisserais pas,** dit Lexa en relevant doucement la tête de Clarke pour qu'elles puissent se perdre dans le regard de l'autre.

 **\- J'ai cru que je ne te reverrai jamais** , souffla la blonde

 **\- Je sais j'y ai cru aussi, désolée pour tout ça Clarke.**

La brune ne put continuer que la porte s'ouvrit une seconde fois laissant passer Abby encore en pyjamas suivit de Madi elle aussi en pyjamas.

 **\- Clarke ! Qu'est ce qu'il se pas…** débuta Abby

 **\- Heureuse de vous revoir chancelière.**

 **\- Moi de même,** souffla Abby

Une fois la surprise passée, Abby décida d'examiner une dernière fois la commandante pendant que Clarke s'occupait de sa fille. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minute, Abby informa Clarke qu'elle avait terminé puis elle quitta la pièce non sans proposer de garder la petite déjà endormie contre sa mère qui refusa gentiment.  
Clarke retourna près de Lexa avec Madi dans les bras, elle se mit au centre du lit tout en tenant sa fille contre elle. Une fois sur que sa fille ne risquait pas de tomber, elle se retourna vers Lexa avant d'emprisonner ses lèvres.

 **\- Ai hod yu in,** souffla Lexa en décollant ses lèvres de celle de Clarke

 **\- Je t'aime aussi,** répondit Clarke.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà, la suite j'espère qu'elle vous a plu! Merci pour vos reviews sur les deux derniers chapitres! A la semaine prochaine!**_

 _ **XOXO**_

* * *

 _ **Réponses aux reviews:  
**_

 _ **PercabethHp: Et voilà tu es enfin au courant! Satisfaite ? :)**_

 _ **ClaraHTS: La suite est plus longue et j'espère qu'elle t'a plu, quand à la longueur des chapitres elle est faite exprès et nécessaire.**_

 _ **Guest: Je sais, c'était plus un petit flash back, mais j'ai oublié de l'écrire, je pensais que le sous entendre serait suffisant car sinon la suite n'aurait eu aucun sens :)**_

 _ **Melly: Alors est ce que Clarke a eu raison de croire que Lexa était en vie et merci de suivre ma fic. Bises :)**_

 _ **MelleOcelote: Je suis très heureuse que le dernier chapitre t'ai plu, j'espère que celui la a comblé tes attentes.**_


	4. Chapitre 4: Tu es maman?

Après ces douces retrouvailles, Clarke reprit doucement sa fille dans ses bras tout en se collant d'avantage à la brune. Les deux femmes restèrent de longues minutes dans un silence des plus total profitant de la présence de l'autre.

 **\- Clarke ?**

 **\- Sha ?**

 **\- Tu es la nouvelle Heda et en plus maintenant tu es mère, j'ai été absente combien de temps ?** demanda Lexa

 **\- Je suis devenu la nouvelle Heda après Alie, et ça fait moins de 5 mois que Alie a été détruite donc tu as été absente très longtemps.**

 **\- Comment j'ai pu survivre ?**

 **\- Après avoir été blessé, tu es tombée dans le coma mais nous pensions que tu étais morte. Titus t'a emmené tellement rapidement, je n'avais pas eu le temps de vérifier il t'avait en fait emmené dans une pièce secrète pour essayer de te soigner et la suite tu la connais plus ou moins,** répondit Clarke

 **\- Et la petite ?**

 **\- Je l'ai adopté après être devenu Heda, sa mère est décédée à cause d'Alie,** informa Wanheda en jouant avec les cheveux de Madi.

Clarke regarda sa fille avant de se lever du lit pour la déposer à sa place puis elle partit vers la salle de bain sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche. Après avoir demandé de l'eau pour son bain, elle se déshabilla et rentra dans l'eau chaude pour essayer de se détendre après tous les évènements survenus ces derniers jours. De son côté Lexa comprenant le besoin d'intimité de sa belle, se retourna pour pouvoir observer l'enfant endormi. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minute l'ancienne commandante décida de rejoindre Clarke, lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle d'eau elle trouva la blonde assoupie. Elle décida de se déshabiller à son tour et se glissa derrière Clarke pour la prendre dans ses bras. Ce nouveau contact réveilla la commandante de la mort qui soupira de bien être avant de se coller davantage à la femme qu'elle aimait.

 **\- J'ai du mal à réaliser…**

 **\- Je suis là Clarke, je ne pars plus, déclara Lexa en resserrant son emprise sur le corps de la jeune femme**

 **\- Demain je vais annoncer ton retour, tu reprendras ta place de Heda,** dit Clarke

 **\- Non, maintenant c'est toi la Heda !**

 **\- Non ça a toujours été toi, j'ai refusé qu'ils m'implantent la Flame. Heda c'est toi.**

 **\- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas accepté ? Tu es une nightblood maintenant,** dit Lexa

 **\- Peut être mais je ne suis pas née comme ça, et je ne pouvais pas c'était trop dur.**

 **\- Le peuple t'a quand même accepté et suivi,** souffla Lexa étonnée

 **\- C'est eux qui m'ont déclaré Heda alors oui ils m'ont suivi, demain j'irai en réunion informé les ambassadeurs que tu es en vie, puis nous irons dans les cachots j'ai promis à Titus que tu choisirais toi-même sa sentence.**

 _Flash back :_

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que Lexa était sous traitement dans la chambre de Clarke. Lorsqu'elle n'était pas en conseil ou à discuter avec son peuple pour améliorer certain point, Clarke était au chevet de la guerrière. Mais aujourd'hui après une audience avec Indra, elle se dirigea d'un pas franc vers les cachots afin d'informer le Fleimkapa sur la sentence qui l'attendait.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans les cachots, les gardes se levèrent rapidement et escortèrent leur commandant au près du détenu. Titus n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même bien que deux jours seulement c'étaient écoulés. Clarke se posta devant le vieil homme tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

 **\- Te souviens-tu de ce que tu m'as dit lorsque je suis devenu Heda ?** demanda Clarke

 **\- Non Wanheda,** souffla Titus

 **\- Tu m'as dit que tu ne me décevrais plus, et à la première occasion tu me trahis ! Ton jugement est faussé Fleimkappa, tu as tenté de me tuer, tu as tué Lexa enfin c'est ce que je croyais, tu as caché son corps et tu l'as faite souffrir alors qu'on aurait pu la soigner beaucoup plus tôt ! Alors dis moi Titus qu'est ce qui me retiens de te tuer maintenant,** gronda Clarke

 **\- Je suis le Fleimkappa, vous avez besoin de moi,** dit Titus

 **\- Faux, Lexa avait besoin de toi mais tu l'as presque tué. Tu as trahis les commandants, tu as trahis la seule personne qui avait du respect pour toi et tu t'es attaquée à la seule personne qui m'empêchait de te tuer. Titus kom Trikru, moi Klark kom Skaikru Heda des 13 clans je te retire ton titre de Fleimkappa, tu auras jusqu'au réveil de Leksa Kom Trikru pour former un nouveau Fleimkappa si elle ne choisit pas de te tuer tu seras exilé loin de mes terres, d'ici là tu resteras emprisonné dans les cachots tu boiras et mangeras au bon vouloir des gardes,** déclara Clarke d'une voix forte.

À la suite de son discours Clarke tourna les talons puis quitta les cachots afin de retourner dans sa chambre où sa fille l'attendait.

 _Fin Flash Back._

 **\- Que me proposes tu comme sentence ?** demanda Lexa

 **\- Pour moi il mérite de mourir, je le déteste du plus profond de mon âme et s'il est encore vivant c'est uniquement car tu tiens à lui, alors je te laisse choisir celle que tu voudras. Je respecterai ton choix dans tous les cas. Demain après cela tu reprendras ta place aux yeux de tous.**

 **\- Après avoir défié la mort j'ai compris quelque chose, je ne veux plus être contre toi, je ne veux pas être ta supérieure je veux être ton égal. La vie est trop courte j'ai une deuxième chance pour faire changer les choses et pour les faire changer à tes coté,**

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- Tu es la nouvelle Heda et moi l'ancienne, rien ne pourra être plus bénéfique pour le peuple que deux personnes pour prendre des décisions. Clarke, reste à mes côtés et guidons notre peuple. Ensemble,** déclara Lexa

 **\- Tu me proposes quoi la Lexa ? Une alliance ? Une sorte de mariage par convenance ? Bien sur que je veux rester à tes côtés mais est ce que le peuple voudra ?**

 **\- Une alliance si tu veux mais ça ne sera jamais un mariage par convenance, si un jour nous devions nous unir je veux que tu le souhaites et non que tu le doives.**

 **\- Demande-le-moi et tu sauras,** souffla Clarke avec une légère pointe de défi dans la voix

 **\- Tu deviendras mienne bien assez tôt Clarke,** dit Lexa en embrassant l'épaule de la jeune femme **.**

Clarke embrassa une dernière fois la commander avant d'aller se préparer laissant ainsi Lexa se laver en toute tranquillité. Après une dizaine de minute les deux femmes se retrouvèrent dans le salon, l'une habillé dans la tenue des Heda et l'autre de manière plus classique.

 **\- Tu portes mes vêtements,** releva Lexa

 **\- Sha, quand tu es « morte » j'ai récupéré tes vêtements et lorsque le peuple m'a déclaré Heda j'ai décidé de mettre ta tenue pour que tu sois près de moi, ça te dérange ?** demanda Clarke, inquiète d'avoir mal fait.

 **\- Pas le moins du monde,** dit Lexa en prenant sa bien aimée dans ses bras.

Elles restèrent quelques minutes dans cette position avant que Clarke ne se détache de Lexa pour aller réveiller sa fille. Elle s'assit sur le lit et caressa doucement le visage de la petite fille endormi, après de longue minute Madi finit par ouvrir les yeux.

 **\- Jour' noun,** dit doucement l'enfant en tendant les bras vers Clarke

 **\- Bonjour ma puce,** souffla Clarke en embrassant la joue de sa fille puis en la prenant dans ses bras.

 **Madi j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter,** dit Clarke en marchant vers Lexa tout en portant Madi dans ses bras.

 **\- C'est la madame qui faisait dodo ?**

 **\- C'est ça, est ce que tu sais qui c'est ?**

 **\- Ton amoureuse ?** demanda innocemment Madi

 **\- Oui mais pas seulement rigola doucement Clarke, c'est la Heda qui était là avant moi tu n'as donc pas à avoir peur en sa présence.**

 **\- T'es zentille ?** demanda la petite en fixant Lexa dans les yeux

 **\- Sha Madi, ne t'inquiète pas pour ta maman,** déclara Lexa en caressant doucement la joue potelée de la petite.

 **\- Madi, je dois te laisser j'ai des choses à faire mais tu vas rester ici avec Lexa et j'ai une mission pour toi ma puce, tu dois surveiller Lexa jusqu'à mon retour. Elle ne doit rien faire qui pourrait lui faire mal au ventre, d'accord jeune guerrière.**

 **\- Sha noun**! Dit fortement la petite en se redressant dans les bras de sa mère.

 **\- Je te la confis Lexa, elle est en train de commencer son entrainement alors si vous vous ennuyez tu peux lui apprendre des trucs sur les commander.**

 **Clarke embrassa une dernière fois les deux femmes de sa vie avant de quitter la pièce, laissant les deux brunes se regarder dans les yeux.** Lexa fût la première à réagir en allant s'asseoir sur le lit.

 **\- Madi j'ai une idée ! Et si nous faisions une surprise à ta mère ?**

 **\- OUIIII !** hurla l'enfant

* * *

 ** _Et voilà la suite est enfin là!_**

 ** _J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, je vous laisse me donner vos impressions par reviews. Je voulais aussi vous dire qu'avec la reprise des cours j'ai peur de ne pas réussir à tenir le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, vous risquez donc d'avoir un chapitre toute les deux semaines_**

 ** _XOXO_**

* * *

 _ **Remerciement:** _

MelleOelote: Merci d'être si présente pour cette fic j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant :)

PercabethHp: Tu vas beaucoup rire dans le prochain chapitre alors :p. Que penses tu de celui là en attendant?

Melly: Merci! A très vite bises!

Guest: Je pense que sa mort a atomisé le coeur de beaucoup de fan mdrr, et Madi me fait un peu penser à Lexa aussi je te rassure. Je vais essayer de rester fidèle au personnage pour cette fic :)

Skylie3615: Merci beaucoup :)


	5. Chapitre 5: Renouveau

Pendant que Lexa et Madi s'affairaient dans la chambre, Clarke s'était rendu à la salle du trône après avoir convoqué tous les ambassadeurs. Elle partit s'asseoir sur le trône qui dominait toute la salle avant de jouer avec le symbole apposé entre ses deux yeux. Après une vingtaine de minutes tous les représentants des chaque clans furent assis à leur place, chacun commença à donner son avis sur chaque problème de la coalition jusqu'à ce que Clarke ne se lève obligeant ainsi tout le monde à se taire.

\- **Vous représentant de chaque clan, vous êtes la ici pour porter la voix de votre peuple jusqu'à moi, et aujourd'hui c'est à moi de faire en sorte que vous puissiez porter ce message à vos peuples. Je dois donc vous raconter quelque chose : il y a de cela environs un mois j'ai remarqué un comportement étrange de la part de notre fleimkappa j'ai donc décidé de le suivre. Après quelques jours j'ai enfin pu découvrir ce qu'il nous cachait. Dans une maison à l'abris des regards Titus avait caché quelqu'un de blessé aggravant ainsi sa blessure et diminuant ses risques de survis. Cette personne vous la connaissait très bien il s'agit de Lexa Kom Skaikru votre Heda, des chuchotements s'élevèrent entre les ambassadeurs. SILENCE ! hurla Clarke. Je sais que vous êtes surpris et si je vous parle de cela maintenant car grâce à l'aide de ma mère nous avons pu soigner Leksa et la sauver. Elle s'est réveillée il y a peu elle est donc encore sous surveillance médicale. Demain soir, je vous ferai venir vous et le peuple de Polis, pour que Leksa reprenne sa place en tant qu'Heda.**

 **\- Wanheda comment est ce possible ?** demanda un des ambassadeurs

 **\- Son sang l'a protégé la mettant dans un état second me laissant le temps de la retrouver.**

 **\- Que va-t-il se passer après ?** demanda un autre

 **\- Comme je vous l'ai dit Lexa reprendra sa place, et nous vous demanderons de choisir entre deux choses. Ou je renonce totalement à mon rôle de Heda ou nous vous guiderons à deux. C'est la première fois qu'une Heda revient de la cité des Lumières et nous ne pouvons pas faire comme d'habitude.**

 **\- Deux Hedas ! C'est contre nos traditions !** hurla l'ambassadeur d'Azkeda

 **\- Vos traditions ont été bousculé par l'anéantissement de la Cité, il est temps de bousculer un peu les choses. Nous vous expliquerons tout demain. En attendant je vous invite à y réfléchir. Maintenant, sortez.** Ordonna Clarke

Tous les ambassadeurs se levèrent avant de quitter la pièce une fois seule Clarke se leva pour rejoindre la fenêtre. Elle resta un long moment sans bouger à seulement regarder les habitant s'animer. La jeune femme était tellement plongée dans ses songes qu'elle n'entendit pas les pas qui résonnèrent dans la salle, elle ne remarqua la présence de l'intrus que lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un se glisser dans son dos avant de l'entourer dans une douce étreinte.

- **Beau discours,** souffla une voix à son oreille

 **\- Tu étais là ?**

 **\- Oui, un passage seulement connu de moi.**

 **\- Tricheuse,** rigola Clarke

 **\- Viens, on a un truc pour toi avec Madi**

 **\- Attention Heda je vais finir par croire que vous êtes sentimentale,** dit doucement Clarke en se retournant dans les bras de Lexa

 **\- Mais je le suis, je ne le montre pas c'est tout après si tu le veux je peux rester la commandeur froide et sans cœur.**

 **\- Essaye pour voir,** dit Clarke en embrassant sa belle

Elles restèrent encore quelques minutes dans cette position avant que Lexa ne la tire vers son passage afin de rejoindre sa chambre, lorsqu'elles arrivèrent près d'une porte la descendante de PrimHeda banda les yeux.

- **Il se peut que ça soit un de nos derniers moments sans réel problème alors on a voulu te faire une surprise avec Madi, informa Lexa en faisant avancer Clarke**

 **\- MAMAAAAAN ! cria la petite faisant sursauter la jeune mère**

 **\- Madi ne hurle pas, réprimanda Clarke en souriant**

 **\- 1, 2 et 3, décompta Lexa avant de retirer le bandeau**

 **\- Mais… souffla la blonde les larmes aux yeux**

 **Les filles avaient allumé toutes les bougies présentent dans la pièce créant ainsi une douce ambiance, la table était dressée pour 2 et le repas cuisait gentiment sur le feu. La jeune femme se retourna brutalement afin d'embrasser la guerrière puis elle prit sa fille dans ses bras.**

 **\- MAMAN ARRETE,** hurla la petite fille en essayant de se soustraire aux baisers de Clarke.

 **\- La surprise te plait ?** demanda Lexa en embrassant Clarke

 **\- Énormément.**

 **Des coups se firent entendre après l'accord de Clarke, Abby entra dans la chambre. Elle embrassa rapidement puis prit LExa à part pour lui faire ses soins avant de partir entrainant Madi sous le regard interrogateur de sa mère. La brune ne laissa pas sa douce réfléchir trop longtemps car elle l'entraina dans la salle de bain. Les deux femmes se déshabillèrent avant de se glisser dans le bain préalablement préparé par Lexa.**

 **\- Merci,** souffla Clarke en se blottissant contre Lexa.

 **\- Ne me remercie pas c'est le moins que je puisse faire.**

 **\- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire demain ?**

 **\- Ce que nous avons dit, ils prendront une décision par rapport au commandement ..**

 **\- Par rapport à nous Lexa,** coupa Clarke

 **\- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas envie de me cacher**

 **\- Moi non plus, on verra demain ?**

 **\- Exactement.**

Elles restèrent dans leur bain encore de longues minutes puis elles sortirent afin de profiter du repas organisé par les deux magnifiques brunes qui partageaient la vie de Clarke.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà le nouveau chapitre, je suis désolée du retard mais comme je vous l'ai dit la dernière fois c'est un peu la folie chez moi en ce moment et j'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire.**_

 _ **Je ne suis pas fière de ce chapitre qui est très court et vraiment pas très bon mais j'ai fait au mieux tout en essayant d'anéantir le syndrome de la page blanche.**_

 _ **Le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup plus long et beaucoup mieux écrit je vous le promets!**_

 _ **Merci infiniment pour vos reviews et vos mots d'encouragement!**_

 _ **XOXO**_


End file.
